Incomplete
by Masked Itachi
Summary: Rated M for future Lemon: NaraxHina... Naruto and Hinata share more than their lives togather. In a freak accident when they were young, they now both share the burden of the fox jinchuriki. They have to face Akatsuki and their army. Hint: One of them die


**Incomplete**

**Reflections**

The smell of Sakura blossoms filled the air as spring set upon the land like a bright, warm veil covering the few remaining signs winter. In a field of flowers, two lovers sat talking and laughing over stories from each other's days at work. After awhile, they started thinking back to the day that changed their lives; when they were Genin…

**Flashback 10 years  
**_As they ran through the streets, Naruto and Hinata heard weapons clanging and the screams of dying ninja as the Konoha ninja fought off a large group of invading Sound ninja. The two Genin were searching for their senseis when they came across a few Sound-nin attacking a group of Leaf ANBU. Naruto's rage grew as the Sound-nin started toying with the ANBU team they had cornered. A pain-filled scream was the catalyst that led to the death of the Sound-nin.  
_

"_Stop it! Just stop it," yelled Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding his body like a flame.  
"Naruto-kun! Let's give 'em hell," Hinata said in a dark voice, with an unusual blue chakra swirling around her.  
"Genin?! What do the two of you think you can do?" asked one of the Sound-nin arrogantly. __**What is this chakra I sense?**__ thought the other Sound-nin, who had paused from mortifying the ANBU team further into shame.  
_

_Naruto and Hinata both dashed forth, kunai in hand, and in a flash of sparks and singing kunai, limbs and blood were flung into the air. The severed limbs and torso dropped to the earth into puddles of blood and began to twitch as the few remaining nerves died.  
_

"_Bravo, Bravo, you two put on a marvelous show. Quick, but good," said a mysterious figure in the distance.  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto in a low growl.  
"Pushy, aren't we? I am…," a loud annoying clicking sound emitting from an explosion of smoke filled the battle torn area, "Jiraiya-sama," said the man, as the smoked cleared.  
"Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruto.  
"Listen here you little brat, I'm no pervert, it's called research," said Jiraiya, smacking Naruto on his dome.  
_

_Naruto, totally distracted by the pain of his head, didn't notice that Hinata and Jiraiya had begun to fall into an important conversation.  
_

"_So how did it happen?" asked Jiraiya with a dark glare.  
"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.  
_

_Jiraiya eased toward Hinata and clenched the bottom of her shirt and tried to yank it up, but before he could, a fist connected with his jaw.  
_

"_Leave her alone you pervert!" yelled Naruto.  
"You stupid idiot. I was asking her about the half seal on her abdomen. I saw it when you two were fighting," said Jiraiya, rubbing his jaw.  
"Now! When did half of the fox's chakra enter you?" asked Jiraiya once again._

**Real-time  
**Thunder rumbled through Konoha, the smell of rain increased as a storm neared and was ready to let loose. The two lovers got up and prepared to flee the field to seek shelter from the rain. As the two dashed across the meadow, raindrops dripped from the sky, slowly increasing in size and velocity. Naruto and Hinata finally reached the safety of a gazebo. There they continued their flow of memories.

**Flashback 16 years  
**_On the first day of school at the Academy, Iruka took the kids to the forest to show them some plants and herbs that could help them in the future. Naruto heard a thud, then a whimper and looked back to see Hinata sitting on the ground, her legs tangled up in vines. As her eyes began to fill with tears, Naruto in a surprising act of compassion, hurried to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
_

"_It's okay, Hinata-san. I'll go get Iruka-sensei and he can get you untangled," said Naruto with a warm smile of comfort.  
_

_As Naruto moved to get up, Hinata clutched his arm a bit desperately.  
_

"_D-Don't leave m-me! P-Please, I'm s-scared," Hinata stuttered.  
_

_Naruto's eyes softened a bit.  
_

"_Okay, Hinata-san. I won't leave." he replied.  
_

_The two began to untangle the vines around Hinata's ankles. When Hinata was free, she took the hand Naruto offered and stood up. Naruto suddenly stilled, listening to their surroundings. Out of nowhere came a foreign ninja. He threw shuriken at the kids, laughing a bit as one struck Hinata's arm. Naruto felt anger wash over him. He felt a foreign chakra wash through his body. Hinata gasped as Naruto's eyes turned red and the whisker marks on his face grew more pronounced. The ninja, now scared of the tiny boy, backed slowly away. The fury-consumed Naruto grabbed a shuriken from the ground and threw it at the ninja who blocked it. The shuriken flew back at Naruto and hit him in the stomach. A pain-filled roar filled the air. Hinata hid behind a tree, fearing the worst. The smell of decaying flesh and sounds of anguished wails reverberated throughout the area. A large beam of chakra shot to the heavens, as a sense of horror set upon the now fleeing attacker, while Hinata stood frozen at what was happening to her new friend. The beam receded and imploded into an orb of chakra which surrounded the young Naruto. Over the horizon, leading his group of academy students back to their room, Iruka began his normal routine of calling roll after a field trip.  
_

"_Sasuke-kun, Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!," Iruka called, inquiring an answer, __**Oh man. Did I lose them in the forest?**__, he thought. _

_Iruka called for a Jonin to watch his class while he searched for his missing students. As he made it to the main entrance he crossed paths with the third Hokage running from the genin induction ceremony.  
_

"_What is the rush, Hokage-Dono?" asked Iruka, running along side of him.  
"There is a disturbance in the forest," replied the third. __**Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are there**__, thought Iruka. "It seems that Kyuubi's seal is weakening and Naruto-kun is close to losing control," said the third, finally dashing out of the academy doors.  
_

_Iruka trailed the third to the forest. Strong gusts of wind made entering quite difficult. Once they made it through the outer most area, the real challenge began. The third and Iruka dodged immense shockwaves of chakra coming from a now spiraling orb, which was totally unstable with high-pitched screams emitting from inside. Hinata stared horrified at her friend's turmoil, then burst into tears as she ran towards the orb. Iruka dashed and scooped her up before a shockwave crushed her tiny body.  
_

"_We are here, Hokage-Dono!" called out a group of ANBU.  
_

_The immense orb slowly began to dissolve and revealed Naruto's sinister full possession, a set of razor sharp paws, nine-tails swaying freely in the wind, long fangs poked from in between a pair of black lips, small dilated black pupils swimming in a totally red blanked out eye, and fox ears. The third, ANBU team, and Iruka all trembled momentarily in fear at what the young Naruto had become.  
_

"_Attack pattern: Leaf Storm!" yelled the ANBU team leader after a few moment's hesitation._

_The now running ANBU squad made hand seals as they circled the fox-like creature. The out-of-control kunoichi followed the circling ANBU. Dizzy, Naruto collapsed on his back and fell each time he stood up. The third and Iruka made a few hand seals also. All the ninja stopped and smashed their palms on the earth. The sound of clinging metal erupted from beneath the ninjas' hands as hordes of shadow restraints layered over the arms and legs of the Jinchuriki-possessed Naruto. The third rose and did a long pattern of complicated hand seals. He then approached the rampant Naruto with caution, continuing his hand seals. Hinata saw him reaching a glowing hand towards Naruto. She jumped up and ran to the Kyuubi kit. At the same time that she hugged him, the Hokage's hand touched both of them. Hinata felt a strange chakra enter her body. She threw back her head and screamed in pain. The ninja surrounding them gasped at the sight of the tiny girl absorbing part of the fox demon's chakra._

**Real-Time**

Rain still poured as the couple sat, Hinata caressed by Naruto. They inched closer and closer to each other's lips. At the last moment before their lips touched, Naruto flung a hand full of water on Hinata and ran. Hinata trailed Naruto, closing in on him, until he stopped and turned around. Hinata couldn't stop herself so she tackled him. The couple laid on the ground giggling. Naruto stopped, jumped up and stared in the direction of Konoha.

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed!!

Preview: The village is being what!? What's this Sasuke and Itachi both return to the Leaf village!! Naruto and Hinata are ANBU? Tune in to find out in Chapter 2 The War Begins. THX to Crimson Eyed Sakura for Beat'u ring


End file.
